Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX
Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX ' is a proposed revival reboot of the Toshinden Series, made by Takara and released in 1996. The first ever 3D weapons fighter of its kind, Toshinden was left in the dust and stagnated long after, with titles like Tekken, Soul, and Virtua Fighter immediately taking over. However, its legacy, including its wide cast of characters, soundtrack, atmosphere, use of its anime styles, and story themes have all gathered a cult following since its initial debut, and still has its fans, even after 14 years since its release. Initially considered a waste of great potential and a rich world that could be worked upon by some, the series demands a revival that captures and enriches a classic that should have been. Story Outline On an Earth where the carnal and mystical forces of latent power within have proved themselves to have existed in the history of man, such power was used to shape destinies, fell enemies, and give rise to kingdoms and civilizations... But as man waned of such refinement of these great powers, it fell to misuse and eventual disappearance. The 20th Century. The world had experienced great changes, technologically and socially. Great progress in the fields of science and technology has allowed mankind to experience even greater change since World War II. But, as great progress marches on, the shadows and disturbances that loom behind, that hide the great conflict and repression of history, shall rise at karma's call. All things that mankind has traversed in its depths, shall clash and give rise to a new future beyond expectation and speculation- But does salvation or chaos await ahead? In an alternate year 1990, the world experiences a terrible worldwide economic collapse. Governments and institutions rush to counteract the damage done, but they were too late to stop the riots and mass anarchy brought about by tension and frustration built up by the people. As the years went by, there were great inner national conflicts, but during these times of strife and hard survival, mankind came to rediscover powers thought long lost ago: The power of the intrinsic energy that lies within all beings. With all thought seemed lost, the people of the world soon regathered, spirited and redetermined, to rebuild human society away from the mistakes of the past. The year is now 1995. Mankind bands together again, brought under rule done with principles and ethics. Nations throughout the world come back to full function as if nothing had occurred at all. At the same time, the world experiences a large leap in the fields of technology, and creativity thrives greatly. The great potential within all men sees its rediscovery back into their hands, and is used for great, fantastical, but real things. Little do the people know, that the great economic collapse of 1990 was caused by the events beyond their grasp and knowledge. One such thing is known as the Toshinden. An underground competition organized and sponsored at the whims of the Secret Society, a payroll of numerous, anonymous corporations, and broadcasted worldwide live, through pirate TV channels, with the evasion of law made available through pulling strings within the foundations of society and underhanded means. Its name derived from the ancient and forgotten Japanese God of Battle, this game of carnage once was used as a means of settling deadly conflicts and struggles amongst the underworld and those unfortunate enough to be caught in its affairs. Through this event, the spectators receive their entertainment, and their contestants fight for their own purposes. The rules are loose, and being set in the underworld, no assurance is given for one's own well being- Yet still under such danger of death and brutality, many of these fighters engage in this game of carnage for many reasons. It was only once through this long held underworld game of carnage born of lavish extravagance, could the world truly see the great demonstrations of mystical and long forgotten power of a former age, once held in value long ago. The demise of the Secret Society, having collapsed long ago as the result of the Last Toshinden, was said to have been the result of one man that had long wielded this power, and its aftermath soon echoed throughout the world. Now, as a world that has rediscovered its powers, to those that participate in its ranks, such potential within now serves as the edge that divides the border of life and death- And to its new participants, called to the wails of battle, such power will be needed again! As peace makes its way throughout the world again, those within the shadows and illusive slights of obscurity plot deviously, hidden and away from the sight of the everyday world. The evil that threatens to rise once more in their world.... Will now come to bathe the world in a sea of blood, for the sake of a new era! And to achieve this end, the tournament known as the Toshinden, long used for the conflicts and battles of the underworld, is ready to begin again!! The fighters within, will be shown that they will have much more to fight for! More than just personal glory! More for than just to gain victory! More than to decide their fortunes! They will now have to fight for their lives, for those they love, and in a battle of ultimatums- An extreme war of Good Versus Evil! We can only watch! This is the World's Most Dangerous Game! The Battle Arena Toshinden! Gameplay The game is a 3D fighting arena game, where players fight against a variety of opponents to win. Like its predecessors, the game is based on Toshinden, one of the first 3D fighting games. Loosely following its eariler incarnations, a fighting tournament is held where contestants must fight until one loses by definition of the rules given. Rounds are numbers of battles one must fight to win the entire fight itself, and Battles are set on an elevated ring, where one can lose the round if they are knocked off or fall off of it. Fights are self-explanatory, where one must win the fight by beating the opponent's life gauge to zero/empty. They can also win by knocking them out of the ring, and a judgement done by time out, by whoever had performed the best in the fight, akin to King of Fighters XII. Stages ''List of Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX Stages Control Mechanics '''Movement: *Characters fight while automatically facing each other, this mechanic called "Stancing". Characters can also disengage from stancing, being allowed to run freely and move about the arena, allowing more mobility than stancing, yet is a bit more unfocused than stancing mode. *During stancing, characters can only run forward towards opposition, and can only sidestep, dodge roll and backstep. Battle Attack *Attacks are regulated to Low and High degrees of Slash and Kick attack types. *Like most fighting games, special attacks can be performed through the input of a combination of directional commands and the specified attack type. Toshinden will feature a mix of both varieties of special move inputs, from those of intricate motions from games like Street Fighter and Samurai Showdown, to even subtle and movement based inputs from the Soul and Virtua Fighter series. Defense * Soul Bomb Modes Arcade Mode: Story Mode: Versus Mode: Team VS Mode: Survival Mode: Training Mode: **Tutorial **Mechanics Training **Free Training Minigames: Gallery: Options: Story Mechanics The story unravels itself akin to a season of a TV Show, with each segment known as a Chapter. While a Chapter is essentially a DLC Pack, they are added without charge, and are essentially a sequel without the need for major overhauls, while adding to the more and more to the game. Each Chapter entails events akin to Toshinden's sequels, detailing the next bi yearly tournament and the new adventure that unfolds for all characters involved. Alongside story expansion, there comes new characters, new story arcs, and features like backgrounds, music, costumes, to even new extra movesets and additional attacks. Graphics and Style The series is influenced heavily upon mid 90's anime styled artwork, and specifically that of veteran Toshinden series artist Kotobuki Tsukasa. The graphics are to be a combination of those presented for the Toshinden Wii reboot game, and a small touch of cell shading, skin lighting engine improvement, and texture updating, allowing style without excessive need for investment on graphical aesthetics. Misc. Features Because of the amount of dark plot elements, moderate showcase of blood, minimal yet still graphic depiction of gory details, suggestive themes, and adult use of language, the series is designated for an older youth/young adult audience. *under construction* Story and Characters List of Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX Characters The Stranger From the east, a lone man walks, following anywhere the wind takes him- But, all he has left behind is destruction and desolation. His brother, wishing to know his motives, his will to be the strongest.... He is the only man in the world who can reach out to the paragon that is known as the Stranger. The Man known as Gaia From the flames of sorrow and loss, one man rose from its ashes. Enraged and bereaved, he came bearing the judgment of hell to smite his enemies and cast punishment to those that deserved it. In nearly a year, the underworld was purged by this man.... But still, that has not given back what he has lost. Where does his path now take him? The Four Sacred Treasures Long ago, in the lands of the East... Four treasures given by the god beasts of the cosmos were left in the hands of man for them to shape their own destiny and world. Thought to be long lost in the depths of time, they now reemerge again.... What is the power of these weapons, and what do they hold in store for the world? Remnants of the Secret Society Rise of the Organization Lost Fifth The Toshinden Begins!! Movelists List of Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX Movelists List and Glossary of Terms List of Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX Terms Category:Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games